IEEE 802.11 enabled Wi-Fi devices provide wireless communication across devices using the limitedly available natural resource radio frequency. With increased integration of wireless to several devices the spectrum and interference has become major problems for the efficiency of the wireless network (WLAN).
In large scale enterprise WLAN deployments there exists a centralized controller managing the wireless access points (APs). To ensure effective radio coverage in these deployments, there is a need to place the APs with overlapping radio coverage area. It brings in a problem to address spectral efficiency due to co channel and adjacent channel interference.
In addition, the spectral characteristics change due to dynamic character of radio environment, and so it is essential to continuously monitor the channel conditions and take necessary steps to maintain high bandwidth availability for higher layer applications. In a typical controller based wireless network, monitoring the channel condition and performing necessary step to maintain the throughput is relatively easy compared to a network with standalone APs. All APs, that are under one controller, periodically send information about retransmission attempts, transient link-layer failures neighbor count etc. and controller can analyze the channel condition based on these inputs and switch to a better channel.
What is needed is a robust technique for automatically selecting channels in a Wi-Fi network using color graphs for reducing interference.